Stories of the Deseased
by Tia97
Summary: Have you ever thought what was going through a characters head before they died. Starting with Helena Ravenclaw the stories of the deceased will be told.
1. Helena Ravenclaw

This is my new Harry Potter story, I hope you like it.

* * *

Helena Ravenclaw

I sought to make myself smarter and wiser. I had done it, without failure. I had taken the risk and it had paid off. The diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw was finally mine.

Rowena Ravenclaw was all anybody could talk about. How smart and talented she was. No one paid attention to me, Helena, the girl who was always second best. I knew I had to rise to the top. Taking the diadem was the only way I knew how. I can still remember the day I took it.

I was in the castle, in mother's quarters, taking the diadem out of its wooden box. The door opened behind me and I hid. My mother had entered the room. As quick as a flash of lighting I disarmed her.

"Helena what are you doing?" she asked.

I picked up the wooden box and disbelief crossed her face along with looks of hurt and anger.

Rowena Ravenclaw opened her mouth and spoke the last words I would ever hear her speak. "Helena, my dear, please stop what you're doing. Why do you desire the diadem so much?"

"Stupefy," I yelled.

Before mother could hit the floor I disappeared. I came to Albania. I knew Rowena would be too proud to tell anyone of her loss.

Months after that incident I heard of my mother's illness. Despite what I had done I felt I should have gone back but I didn't

To clear my mind I took walk in the forest. A shout interrupted my thoughts.

"Helena, Helena!" the voice yelled.

I knew that voice. It was the Baron. A man who had sort after me for years. He had asked for my hand on numerous occasions but he was not worthy of me.

I knew the Baron was close so I hid the diadem in the hollow of a tree. Then I ran. I ran straight into him.

"Helena, thank heavens I have found you. I've been worried sick. Why did you disappear? Never mind, I've come to take you home, your mother needs you she is ill," The Baron cried.

"No I'm not coming back. Mother sent you because you love me didn't she? I've told you many times that you're unworthy to even be standing in my presence," I retorted.

The Baron disgusted me. As if I would risk going back to her.

The Baron looked angered.

"Helena just come with me I beg you."

He started waving a dagger in my face. "You must have some pity in your heart."

"Yes but not for you," I replied.

The next few seconds went by very quickly. The Baron screamed in frustration and plunged his jewel encrusted dagger into my heart.

I looked down and saw blood staining my clothes. My breaths became shorter and I fell to the ground. I could feel myself slipping into the world of the dead. I wasn't ready.

"Baron, you will regret this 'till the day you die and even then my memory will still haunt you"

With those final words I closed my eyes still thinking that it was not my time to depart the world of the living.


	2. The Bloody Baron

Here's the second death. In case I wasn't clear about this whole story I just want to say that it is a series of one shots and it is in order of who died. The first few deaths happen before the series starts.

* * *

The Bloody Baron

I had been summoned to the private quarters of Rowena Ravenclaw. I was scared to go in and see her for two reasons.

I didn't want to see how ill she was. Word has it that her condition is very grave and she may pass at any moment.

and

Helena Ravenclaw, the one and only love of my life, who had turned from my desperate pleas for her hand in marriage, was the spitting image of her mother. I couldn't bear the thought of being reminded of what I couldn't have.

I opened the doors to Rowena's chambers and wasn't surprised to see that she was literally on her deathbed. Flowers surrounded the woman's bed as well as gifts and letters from loved ones and admirers. Rowena herself looked small and pale. She had shrunk in size and her breathing was ragged. Her eyelids fluttered and she sat up and gave me a very weak smile.

"Ah, my dear Baron, how wonderful it is to see you again," Rowena said, her voice very weak.

"Likewise my lady," I replied.

She continued to speak but this time I detected a matter of urgency in her voice.

"Baron, do you remember when I announced that my daughter Helena left the castle to go explore the world?"

"Yes"

"It was a lie, my daughter decided to run away."

I had no time to process this before Rowena continued.

"The details aren't important, all you need to know is that I am ill and she is gone. I know of your love for my Helena and I approve of you. I need you to find my daughter; I need to speak with her one last time. You must leave immediately."

After that everything was a blur. Rowena told me of places I might be able to find Helena and I packed my bags with a flick of my wand. I went back to Rowena's quarters to say a final goodbye.

"I shall not fail you my lady," I promised.

"I should hope not Baron, you are my last hope. Farewell and fair fortune to you," she whispered.

I spent many days and many nights looking for Helena. I finally went mad and went around a forest in Albania screaming her name. I kept running and running and didn't pay attention to how tired I was. I turned a corner and was slammed into the ground. There right in front of me was Helena. We both got up and I spoke.

"Helena, thank heavens I have found you. I've been worried sick. Why did you disappear? Never mind, I've come to take you home, your mother needs you she is ill," I cried.

I saw the look of disgust on Helena's face when I mentioned her mother, yet I didn't care. I had found her; I had found Helena the love of my life.

"No I'm not coming back. Mother sent you because you love me didn't she? I've told you many times that you're unworthy to even be standing in my presence," Helena said, she had her head held up high and looked at me as if I were a bit of dirt on the bottom of her shoe.

I became angry and I wanted to slap the foolish girl across the face. I pulled out my dagger from my belt and held it up to make sure she would listen to me.

"Helena just come with me I beg you." I let the dagger waver under her chin for a moment.

"You must have some pity in your heart," I said as a desperate last attempt.

Helena gave me a cold, cruel smile and replied "Yes but not for you."

I was outraged and in that violent fit of rage I screamed and stabbed the heart of Helena Ravenclaw. I saw the shock in her face and knew it must have been reflected on my face as well. Blood started to seep out of the wound and her clothes were stained. Helena's breath became shorter and she fell to the ground. I knelt beside her and heard her utter her last few words.

"Baron, you will regret this 'till the day you die and even then my memory will still haunt you"

Helena closed her eyes and I knew she was dead. By that time my heart had shattered into a million pieces. Of course her memory would haunt me, just like her beauty and her ice cold heart. Now ice cold _dead_ heart. I took the dagger out of her body and stared at it. Slowly I raised it and spoke my last few words.

"My lady, Rowena Ravenclaw, for once your wisdom has failed you," I raised the dagger a little higher and said, "Helena Ravenclaw, you are smart and beautiful and I love you despite your cold cruel heart."

I plunged the dagger into my own heart this time and with my remaining strength I laid myself down across Helena's body and whispered,

"I was the death of you and now you have become the death of me."

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you like it. Next chapter is Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a.k.a Nearly Headless Nick.


	3. Sir Nicholas de MimsyPorpington

Here's the next chapter. I found it a bit hard to write as we don't get much information on what Nick was like when he was alive.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

* * *

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a.k.a Nearly Headless Nick

"Knights of the castle," the king's chamberlain yelled, "I am here to inform you that His Royal Majesty the King is throwing a ball in honour of his son Prince Henry VIII in twelve night's time. You are all to attend and are allowed to bring one guest of your choice. That is all."

Duncan, the king's chamberlain, left and soon the rest of the knights followed. Will, my fellow knight and closest companion, waited for me by the doors of the throne room.

"Short meeting wasn't it?" Will laughed, "Really a ball, the young prince is barely a few months old."

"Laugh all you want-"I started

"Okay I will," interrupted Will

I continued as if there was no disruption, "… that young prince will soon be our leader."

"Nicholas, lighten up," Will paused and then continued in a different voice, "So have you given any thought to who you're going to the ball with?"

To be honest I hadn't really thought about it up until that moment. None of the ladies in the castle had really caught my eye. I lied and said,

"Lady Annabelle."

"Bad fortune my friend," Will cried, "I heard Sir Richard is going to ask her."

To turn the attention away from me I asked,

"Well who are you accompanying?"

"Well," Will's face started to go red, "I thought I might ask Lady Grieve. I was hoping I might ask her while she was taking her evening stroll through the castle grounds."

"Do it," I encouraged him; "She'll have to say yes."

"Thanks Nicholas, I'll go wait by the lake, she usually walks past there."

With that Will left to go wait by the lake and I strolled by the rose bushes to watch the sunset. When it became dark I got up off the garden bench and took the long route back to the castle. The air was warm and the night sky was lit up by many stars. I was walking through the herb garden when I heard sobbing. I looked back and saw a woman on a bench crying into a handkerchief. The moonlight shone on her silvery blonde hair and lit up the tears streaming down her face.

"Lady Grieve?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, good evening Sir Nicholas," Lady Grieve said as she hastily tried to wipe her tears away.

"Whatever is the matter?"

"Oh Sir Nicholas," Lady Grieve answered, "I had the most terrible accident, an accident that will leave me scarred for the rest of my unfortunate life."

I didn't know what to say, I wasn't very good at making conversation with the ladies of the castle.

"What happened?"

"Oh it was horrible Sir Nicholas," Lady Grieve sobbed, "I was taking my usual walk through the garden when I tripped over a vine and fell into a shrub. I'm okay but I've done serious damage to my front teeth."

When Lady Grieve had finished talking I moved her hand away from her mouth and, to my extreme horror, saw that many of her front teeth were missing, chipped or covered in dried blood. It was an awful mess. Then, out of nowhere, I came up with a brilliant idea.

"My dear lady," I started, "Do you know about the world of magic?"

"Oh yes Sir Nicholas," Lady Grieve stuttered, "I know all about the world of magic. My younger sister is muggleborn."

"Well," I continued, "I am a wizard and I know a thing or two about transfiguration. It's a difficult branch of magic but there are a few teeth spells that I know. Would you like me to try one?"

It took a while for the message to finally get across to Lady Grieve. Slowly but surely a smile lit up her face. It would have been a lovely smile but the damage that had been done to her teeth made it look like a grimace.

"Please," Lady Grieve whispered, "Help me."

I took out my wand from my pocket and tried to remember what spell I could use to fix Lady Grieve's teeth. I had never been great at transfiguration. In fact I was horrible at it, I failed my OWLs. It was too late now to tell Lady Grieve that I might not be able to fix her teeth up.

First I cleared the dried blood from her face and then I muttered a spell that I thought would fix Lady Grieve's teeth. It was all going perfectly, the teeth were straightening themselves and the chips disappeared.

"Sir Nicholas," Lady Grieve said with excitement, "it's working!"

"Yes it is," I murmured with glee.

Then all of a sudden, when the teeth were all straight and perfect, two of Lady Grieve's front teeth started to grow. They became larger and larger. They began to shape and to my disgust I saw that I had accidentally turned two of Lady Grieve's teeth into tusks. TUSKS!

Lady Grieve fell to the ground as the weight of the tusks increased. She tried to yell for help but the sound was muffled. I guess the castle guards must have heard the noise because they came running around the corner.

"What's going on?"

"Lady Grieve, are you all right?" (I wanted to slap whoever said that.)

"Somebody get the court physician."

"Wait, isn't that Sir Nicholas by her side?"

My head shot up at that one and everyone was staring at me. Finally a castle guard came hurrying along with the court physician. The physician (who was also a wizard, thank Merlin) simply waved his wand and the teeth became straight normal and perfect.

Everyone became quiet and I felt scared and nervous. Will pushed through the crowed and stared at me. His face looked as if it was made out of stone, that is to say it held no emotion at all.

"Nick, you didn't have to sabotage my chance," Will exclaimed.

It took for me to realise what he was talking about but then I remembered that Lady Grieve was meant to be Will's companion to the ball.

"Will," I began.

"Save it Nick," Will stepped back to join the large crowd of guards and knights, "you've committed a high offence and nobody will forgive you."

Tears burned in my eyes and then I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. I fell and saw a guard holding had hit me with the hilt of his sword. A few seconds later I blacked out.

**Dawn, the Next Morning**

I felt cold and when I woke up I saw why. I was in the dungeons with my hands shackled high above my head. The chain was cutting into my wrist and head was throbbing. I looked out the small hole that was a window and saw that it was dawn. There was the sound of keys being rattled and I turned to see a few palace guards at my cell door.

"Time to go, criminal," the guard spat.

I tried to check and see if I had been parted with me wand but two other guards made me stand and they pinned my hands behind my back and then they dragged me all the way to the throne room.

"Formal hearing of the former knight Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington," Duncan yelled in the throne room.

Everyone was silent so Duncan continued.

"Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington will no longer be a knight of the castle under the rule of King Henry VII. He will plead his case know."

I didn't know what to say. What I said now could determine how I lived the rest of my life, or if I even lived at all.

"Lords and ladies of the castle," I began, "I can fix what has happened to the poor Lady Grieve. Just give me back my wand and I shall do what needs to be done."

Everyone started to chatter. The courts were whispering and after what felt like forever there was a sudden silence.

"Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, you have committed a crime like no other. The situation has called for drastic measures. Lady Grieve is fine but you have caused harm to a lady of the castle. You shall be sentenced to death at midday. Your death will be brought on you by beheading," Duncan said at last.

**Midday**

After the hearing everything was a blur. I was escorted out of the throne room and thrown into the dungeons again. I waited and watched the crowd gather for my beheading from the window in my dungeon. At midday I was again dragged to the town square and I stood at the executioners block while the executioner walked over to me. The charges were read and the executioner raised his axe. There was silence and I held my breath. The axe came down and I felt pain beyond imagination.

There were whispers through the crowd.

"Sorry the axe is blunt," the executioner called to the crowd.

Great, my death was going to be long and messy.

"Is there anything we can do about that," Duncan asked worriedly.

"We can keep cutting and see what happens. The head is bound to come off in a few chops," the executioner replied.

By this time there was already a pool of blood by my side. Being hit by a blunt axe did not feel too good.

Then out of nowhere I felt a sharp pain near the first cut. The executioner was just brutally chopping my head off. To keep myself sane I started counting the number of times the executioner tried to chop my head off.

24, 25… 37, 39… 40, 41.

When we reached forty I couldn't see, I could not touch and I could not even hear myself screaming in pain. There was only a tiny bit of skin connecting my head to the rest of my body. I just wanted to escape from his world of pain. I wanted the executioner to just chop off that little bit of my head.

Before I blacked out for the final time the only thought I had was, I'm just not ready to die.

* * *

It was a bit of an abrupt ending but that is how Nick died. Thanks to NoxFlame172 who was the first to review the story. It really means a lot to me.


End file.
